


Onyx Lovers

by purple_mango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't resist your angel and when you're alone with him for a little, you two decide to go and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onyx Lovers

It’s been an uneventful past week and a half. That was the last time you left the bunker for a hunt, or for anything really except for supply runs. You were slowly going out of your mind, boredom there at every turn.

You were sitting in the library with Sam going through newspapers while he was on his laptop. You were intent on finding a case before you died of boredom. After a few hours though your eyes started to burn and you were growing increasingly impatient. You threw your hands up in exasperation while simultaneously letting out a loud groan signaling your annoyance.

Sam looked up from his computer half startled half amused, with a small smile tugging at his lips. It was around five in the evening, and you noticed that you hadn’t seen Dean or your angel of a boyfriend, Cas.

“Hey, Sam?” He looked up once again, cocking an eyebrow as if to signal you to continue. “Where are Dean and Cas? I mean, weren’t they here like, five minutes ago?”

Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest with an amused smirk playing at his lips.

“What?” You asked defensively.

He shrugged and let out a low chuckle, “Oh nothing, Y/N, but, how out of it are you?”

Your face flushed and you crossed your arms defensively, mimicking his stance.

“What are you talking about, I’m not out of it Sam.”

“Ugh yeah, you must be because Cas and Dean haven’t been here for about two hours.”

You were taken aback, trying to remember when they left. Sam watched as your gears turned and your face scrunched in confusion. All you remember was Cas being in the seat next you and Dean at the other end of the table with a beer and more newspapers.

You didn’t remember them saying anything about leaving, and you couldn’t help but feel a little sad that Cas didn’t even say bye to you.

Sam must have known what you were thinking because he spoke up then, “Man, I wish I could be in my own little world as easily as you. But don’t worry Y/N, they said bye to you, several times. You didn’t look up, you just murmured some unintelligible words.”

Sam was all but laughing now and you felt utterly embarrassed.

You walked over to Sam and stopped in front of him with your arms on your hips, “You better watch it Sam, I’ve been itching to kick some ass and I won’t hesitate to kick yours.”

You couldn’t keep a straight face and you ended up in a full blown smile by the end.

Just then, you heard the door to the bunker open and you turned around to see Dean and Cas descending the stairs with several grocery bags and some beer.

Sam got up to stretch, exposing his stomach. You smirked to yourself and an idea popped into your head as you walked to go help with the groceries.

Cas was examining a box of frozen pie, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You walked up behind him, snaking your arms around his waist and pulling him against your body. Cas adjusted then so that he could pull you to the side of him so he could wrap an arm around you.

He still held the box in his other hand reading the label. You looked up at his face then to the box and back, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Sam and Dean were finishing putting the groceries away, and you were pulled from your thoughts when Dean dropped a glass jar floor that exploded into tiny pieces across the kitchen.

“Son of a bitch,” he murmured quietly to himself.

You laughed at his clumsiness trying to figure out some witty comment to piss him off even more.

When he grabbed a dustpan and broom it came to you and you pulled out of Castiel’s embrace to walk over to where Dean was squatting.

“Easy there Cinderella, don’t hurt yourself,” you mocked with a grin on your face.

“Shut it sweetheart” was all he could think to say.

When everything was away, your stomach was growling at an abnormally loud pitch. Cas looked concerned but you waived him off.

Sam had already gone back to the library and Dean was in the process of gathering a beer and a bowl of chips.

“Hey wait Dean, what about dinner?”

He didn’t turn to you, just called over his shoulder, “You’ll figure it out princess, Cas’ll help you.”

You looked up at Cas and you saw something had changed in his eyes, you were ninety percent sure it was lust. You felt your breath catch in your throat and turned to fully look at him for the first time since he got back.

Cas met you half way and pulled you into his arms. You thought he was simply hugging you, he did that a lot. Castiel was definitely a touchy feely kinda guy, not that you were complaining, you enjoyed the comfort his touch brought.

But, Cas reached down and grabbed your chin, urging you to look up at him. When you did, he pressed a firm but tender kiss to your lips that took your breath away. You melted into the kiss, suddenly aware of his other hand trailing up under the back of your shirt.

When you pulled away, Cas pressed his forehead to yours and you stood there in a silent bliss. That didn’t last long though, you took Cas’s hand in yours and led him out of the kitchen to your shared bedroom.

“Y/N, what about dinner? We were supposed to make something,” Cas questioned you.

You stopped and turned back to face him, standing on your tippy toes so your mouth was a hair’s width away from his.

“Unless you want me to fuck you on the kitchen table, I think that it can wait a little longer,” you whispered seductively.

Cas got the idea and you continued on the path to your room.

When you got there, Cas shut the door behind you, pressing your body up against the door. His mouth was instantly on yours as he began to undress. He worked his trench coat off and tossed it to the side. That’s all that seemed to come off though before Cas put all of his focus back into kissing you. He refused to let you catch a breath and it only turned you on more. He slipped one of his hands under your shirt so he could massage your breast.

You let out a soft moan and moved your hips back against the door, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him closer to you, if that was even possible. Cas’s free hand went up on the door next to your head to keep him steady as the heat between you grew more intense. You began impatiently pulling at his tie and working to unbutton his shirt. You got half way before Cas pulled back momentarily and pressed his forehead to yours.

You took the opportunity to try and catch your breath, but you found that impossible as the sight in front of you turned you on to no extent. Cas helped you to finish undoing the buttons on his shirt, his fingers over top of yours the entire time. As you reached up to push the shirt off of his shoulders, he watched you, a gaze similar to that of a lion stalking its prey.

The moment the shirt hit the floor, Cas had you up in the air, pressed against the door once again with your legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth found your neck and he began sucking and licking in rhythmic motions. You could feel his member growing, pressed against your legging clad sex.

Cas’s tongue began trailing lower and lower and you were growing impatient by the fact you were still wearing a shirt. You leaned down and grabbed at the hem of your shirt and tossed it over your head in one swift motion. Cas placed one hand under your ass to hold you in place as he lowered his mouth to the top of your left breast, while his other hand reached back to unclasp your bra.

The second it was off, his mouth found your nipple and the sensation his tongue caused had you writhing against him.

“Cas,” you whispered breathily.

Just then, you were on you back on the bed, fully naked. You looked up at Cas, his eyes hooded. You saw he was naked too and your eyes trailed down his perfect body. You snapped out of your trance as Cas moved to run a hand through his hair self-consciously.

“Baby, switch places with me.”

Cas looked like he wanted to argue with you, but he knew better when you got into this mood. He walked over to you and sat down next to you on the bed, swinging his legs up and looking at you for what he should do next.

You moved onto all fours and leaned into Cas, kissing him with enough force to make him want to lay back. You continued to kiss him down his jaw to his neck, then down his belly until your mouth was just inches from his dick.

“Y/N” Cas breathed out.

That was enough for you and you took one solid lick up his length. You flicked your tongue just under his tip then swiped up to collect the beads of precum. Cas took in a sharp intake of breath creating a hissing sound. This encouraged you further as you moved closer to him and took him into your mouth. You allowed your mouth to relax before you started to move.

Cas’s length never failed to impress you, and it was one of the things that made giving him a blowjob enjoyable. And, the more that Cas writhed underneath you, it made it better for you because you knew you were doing a good job which really turned you on.

You used your left hand to massage his balls while your other hand worked at your nipple, twisting and pulling. Cas caught on to what you were doing and he reached to grab for your ass, pulling you closer to him. He felt how wet you were and began to immediately finger you, much to your pleasure.

You were moaning around Cas in a dazed state as you tried to focus on taking all of him in. After much practice you managed to take his dick all the way in, having had relaxed your throat enough. As a reward, Cas reached down and entangled one of his hands in your hair and held you in place. You felt him push up into you, so you tried the best you could to relax enough to hold your breath a little longer.

When his grip on your head loosened, you started to bob your head again but he took over then. He forcefully pushed your head down onto him several times before holding you in place again when you were all the way down.

When you pulled off so you could catch your breath, Cas let out a low chuckle. Before you could look back at him, Cas was swinging your leg over his head and pulling your ass down to him. You shivered with anticipation as his warm breath sent a jolt through your aching center.

You took Cas in your hand and started pumping, his tip in your mouth with your tongue swirling around it. You tried to focus as you felt Cas lick one broad stripe up your aching core. Cas began working in rhythmic patterns as he worked over your clit, causing you to writhe above him. You felt Cas swirl his tongue around your opening and you let out a needy moan.

Cas chuckled underneath you then stuck his tongue out while gripping your hips and pulling you into him so he could thrust his tongue in and out of you. You realized you were gripping his dick a little too hard as you tried to deal with all of the pleasure.

His tongue was soon replaced with his fingers, and then you felt it: His tongue on your other hole. That was an area you weren’t too comfortable with and you’ve never had anyone go there before.

Your first instinct was to pull away from Cas, but when you tried, he held you in place and you heard him whisper, “Just relax my love.”

You took a deep breath and relaxed as you felt Cas get back to work. You went back to sucking on his tip but that became increasingly difficult again as what Cas was doing was becoming too much to handle. There were so many incredible sensations that you had to move away.

Cas looked up at you, his eyes hooded and his lips glistening. You immediately went to kiss him and moved so you were straddling Cas’s hips. You lowered yourself on to him and gave yourself a second to adjust before you started moving.

Cas reached up and grabbed your boobs, squeezing gently until he would feel his orgasm coming on, in which case he would squeeze rather roughly. You continued to move before you felt yourself building up. Cas was barely holding himself together, a slew of curses, in Enochian you thought, came off his tongue in succession.

Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around you as you continued to grind on him nearly coming undone. You felt the familiar knot build in your stomach followed by a fire-like tingle that danced under your skin.

Within moments you felt yourself come, your walls clenching down around Cas, who came shortly after you. When you came down from your high you looked Cas in his gorgeous blue eyes, a content smile on your face, Cas looked embarrassed though.

You were about to question what was wrong, but then you saw. You saw his wings for the first time since you’ve met the angel. You were mesmerized by the gorgeous scene in front of you and without thinking you reached out to touch the thick, onyx feathers in front of you.

Cas watched your face, studying your reaction as if it was going to be a bad one. But, why would it be? Sure, Cas is handsome now, but that was his vessel, you didn’t really know what he actually looked like. Showing you his wings was one step closer and you were in awe at how beautiful he was. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard Cas wince under you.

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to,” you whispered, looking away from Cas at the moment.

He grabbed your hand and held it in both of his, “No, you did not hurt me. It’s just, after what we just did- it’s just a bit- uncomfortable.”

You didn’t fully understand what he meant by that until you thought about it for a few seconds.

“Ohhhhhhhh” was all you thought to say. Cas was blushing and you started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing, Y/N?” he was worried that you were laughing at him when you were really just laughing at the situation, but not because it is funny, but because it was kinda hot.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I don’t know, attractive. I mean, we just had incredible sex, and you just gave me another reason to think you’re beautiful.”

You reached out and stroked his feathers again, “Thank you for showing me.”

Cas smiled up at you and pulled you down for a kiss. When you pulled back, you were both smiling, and Cas whispered against your neck, “I love you, Y/N.”

You couldn’t get over how perfect he made you feel, especially when he told you he loved you. How did you get so lucky to have an angel of all things, fall in love with you? You didn’t really care to stress over it, you were just glad that it happened.

“I love you too, Cas. Now, uhm, I think we should probably go make dinner, huh?”

You had just finished preparing dinner with Cas as Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen. You set plates down in front of the boys and Cas took a seat next to you.

Dean looked down at his plate with a questioning look on his face, “Uhm, Y/N? What is this?” He asked.

Sam started to laugh at how unsure his brother was.

“Well, it’s a turkey burger, Dean. It has spinach and here is avocado and tomato if you want it. I figured, after talking with Sam about your eating habits, that it was time to try a healthy alternative,” you were amused by the childlike expression Dean wore, a small laugh escaping your lips before you continued, “but here, I also prepared bacon for you just in case. Of course, it’s turkey bacon though. Oh, and sweet potato fries with a honey barbeque mayonnaise on the side.”

You were rather proud of yourself for putting the meal together, and apparently Sam was proud too, “Wow Y/N, you really went all out here. It looks great, thank you.”

You looked at Sam with a pleased smile and you felt Cas squeeze your knee.

The three of you watched Dean as he took an experimental bite of his burger, awaiting his reaction. After a few moments of chewing, Dean’s eyes widened and he looked pleasantly surprised by what he had just tried.

“This actually isn’t that bad, thanks sweetheart.”

Cas’s grip on your knee tightened and you looked over to him see that he was giving Dean a death stare. Dean looked up from his burger to see it too, but he just went back to eating.

You looked at Sam who was just as confused, so you voiced your concern, “Cas, what’s wrong?”

He turned to look at you exclaiming, “Dean is thinking about having sexual intercourse with you and then you cooking a meal for him.”

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh and looked at Dean while your cheeks flushed a deep pink.

Dean took another bite of his burger before saying, “Can you blame me man? I mean, from what we heard earlier, you can’t expect me to not wish that it was me in there she was shaggin’. And then to come out here and have this kickass meal? I mean, she’s a keeper, Cas. Not my fault you can’t enjoy all aspects of it.”

Your face was completely red now and you were full of embarrassment as you thought about the boys hearing you have sex with Cas. You looked between Sam and Dean, wanting to say something, but no words coming out you were so embarrassed.

Dean sent a wink your way with an added, “Listen Y/N, any time you get sick of Cas, I’ll be here.”

“Dean,” Cas warned.

You started eating to distract yourself from what was happening. Three years with the boys and now Dean was showing an interest? You were glad Sam didn’t say anything, unknown to either Cas or Dean, you had a little thing with the younger Winchester before…


End file.
